Blind Love
by Cerino the Ultimate Ninja
Summary: What if the sealing caused Naruto to go blind? And what if a couple years later the Kyuubi truly regreted what she did and gave him a bloodline that gave him back his eye's. Main Pairing: Naruto/Kyuubi
1. The Beggining

**Hello and welcome to my third fanfiction! I don't really have much to say. Just excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll try to keep those to a minimum. And a key point to remember during this fic/chapter is that Naruto is 6 years old and BLIND! And he's going to be smarter and a little more insightful. So keep that in mind while reading this fiction.**

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 1: Guardians**

**-Forest: Near Konoha-**

Naruto Uzumaki…was having a bad day. It all started when his escort, the person supposed to watch and protect him, was late which was unusual. Now Naruto originally thought his escort was somewhat neutral to him. Neither mean to kind to him. But this day had proven him wrong.

He never learned his name so he just called him 'Mr.' He once asked for it so that it wouldn't seem so weird to address him but he refused. So anyway when he finally did arrive he didn't offer any excuses so they just left to go about their original routine. But halfway through the day they were approached by a group of people, around 10 or so judging by the number of footsteps. His escort and a man exchanged a few word and Naruto had the impression they were hoping he didn't notice the others.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and he shouted for help but only received a punch to the stomach. Then the others joined in and he was beaten relentlessly. Soon after they stopped of fear of attracting too much attention. Then his escort, judging by his build and weight, hefted him up and spoke a few words to the crowd before taking off.

He was later dumped in a secluded part of the forest surrounding Konoha. With a parting blow, a kick to the stomach, his escort left him to die. He at first stood and tried to find his way back to the village. But it was pointless because he had no idea which way to go and he couldn't hear anything but the trees and various animals.

Soon after it began to rain and Naruto found the largest tree he could by touch and curled up in a small indent in it trying to shelter himself from the cold. It was approaching winter and the raindrop felt like tiny needles against his skin. And the rain only confused his senses so he could not tell if anyone was near. Oh yes it was indeed a bad day…and perhaps his last. "Come to me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man." Naruto chuckled bitterly at the line he just recited from one of the stories Neko had read to him.

**-Deeper in the Forest-**

Yugao Uzuki…was also having a bad day. It started of promising. She woke up early and had a decent breakfast before heading to the Hokage's Tower to receive her mission. But she was disappointed when all that was left was a simple delivery mission that would have usually been left for a genin team not an ANBU agent like her. Things apparently were going slow. So she took off on another boring mission that would last her the rest of the day.

And right in the middle of the mission the sky began to pour buckets upon buckets of freezing rain that had her freezing in minutes despite her jacket and armor. She was relieved to get to her destination and drop off the goods. After warming up and grabbing a bite to eat at a local tavern she left for Konoha. One glance at the sky told her that this was just the beginning of the storm and the worst was yet to come. "Just great." She muttered to herself as she headed for home. And boy was she right.

Just as she began to think that she was going to make it home before the worst hit she was proven dead wrong. Quickly the winds picked up to a howling speed and the rain started to come down even heavier forcing her to stop tree hopping and continue on foot. As she continued on towards Konoha she caught site of something.

It was a footprint. The size of it indicated it was a child's and by the looks of it, it was about a couple hours old. But thanks to the weather she couldn't put an accurate time on it. Here it moved in one direction then another before one of the footprints smeared so the child must have tripped or something. A couple hours or not she couldn't bring herself to continue on without making sure the child made it home safely.

She followed the footprints through the forest. _'Strange they seem to be moving in completely random directions from tree to tree.' _She observed as she saw the prints circle a tree a couple times before moving in a different direction. She soon came upon a decent sized tree that the footprints were moving towards. Following the prints with her eye's she saw a familiar mop of blonde hair against the tree.

"Naruto?" Yugao asked startled.

"W-who's there?" Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto it's me…Neko." Yugao answered moving closer.

"P-prove it." Yugao could see him clearly now. He was soaking wet and was visibly shivering.

"Last month on your birthday. I stayed with you the whole day. I let you feel my face and I told you my name." Yugao said still moving closer until she was right in front of him.

"Yugao?" Naruto shivered.

"Yes." Yugao said pulling the soaked boy into a hug trying to shelter him from the rain with her body. He was shivering violently against her and his skin was cold to the touch.

"W-where am I?" Naruto asked nestling up against her seeking out the warmth.

"Not far from Konoha but lets get you out of here." She said taking off her jacket and wrapping it around him. It might be soaked but it was better then nothing. Lifting him up she began to run through the forest towards Konoha.

Upon reaching Konoha she quickly went through the gates without no problems before she took off towards the hospital via the rooftops. Glancing down at him she took note that he had no visible injuries on him. The Kyuubi must have already healed him. _'The doctors will probably just turn him away because he is not injured.' _Yugao noted.

Damn them idiots! Naruto couldn't escape prejudice even in a place that was supposed to treat the sick and wounded. And wasn't he supposed to have an ANBU guarding him from these kinds of incidents! He was blind for crying out loud! She was definitely going to have a talk with the Hokage about this. Making a quick decision she switched directions.

"W-where we going?" Naruto asked feeling her switch directions.

"I'm taking you to my home. You'll be safe there." She whispered to him pulling him closer to her. Naruto nodded against her. "Naruto what happened to the person who was supposed to be watching you?" Yugao asked trying to keep him preoccupied.

"H-he attacked me along with several other people before dumping me in the woods." Naruto was shivering more violently then before and Yugao could hear him sniffling.

"Sh. It's ok you won't have to worry about that anymore I promise." Yugao comforted him already coming up with a plan. She soon after landed on her porch. Quickly unlocking and practically kicking down the door she moved inside now glad she left the heat on. Kicking the door closed behind her she moved deeper into her home.

The first place she went to was her bathroom where she grabbed all the towels she had. Taking off Naruto's soaking cloths she went about drying him. After he was dry she carried him into her room where she slipped one of her over sized shirts over his head before laying him in bed. She quickly slipped into some dry cloths herself before moving to the closet and grabbed all the blankets she had. She quickly covered Naruto up with all of them before slipping under the covers also.

Pulling him closer to her she did her best to make sure he was comfortable. "How you feeling?"

"Cold."

"You'll warm up here soon. Try and get some sleep ok?" Yugao pulled him closer to her using her body heat to help warm him. Naruto nodded before he slowly began to lose consciousness.

Soon after his breathing evened out and he finally got some rest. As he slept Yugao laid there thinking about what her next move should be. She would definitely have to talk to the Hokage tomorrow at some point. She soon after decided to wait for tomorrow before she began to think about those things, and let the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the roof lull her to sleep.

**-Naruto-**

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Naruto groggily sat up only to find that his feet were wet. Feeling around his hand soon found the damp wall of…wherever the hell he was. Did Yugao leave him here? Was it all a lie? Tears threatened to fall but he shook his head violently. _'No! She wouldn't do that! So if I'm here maybe she's here too!'_

So he began to follow the wall in a random direction constantly making sure his hand never left it. Not long after he began to trek down the tunnel, he deducted from the stone walls, his foot caught something and he tripped and fell into the water. After struggling for a minute he regained his footing and stood. But he couldn't remember which way the wall was. Holding his hand out in front of him he began to take baby steps in that direction hoping to meet the wall soon. After what felt like an eternity his foot caught what felt like a steel pole and he once again fell forward.

But something soft and fury wrapped around his torso and caught him. Whatever it was it pushed him back up and placed his back against the pole. "Hello? Someone there?" Naruto asked slowly sliding down the pole. Then what sounded like footsteps began to make their way towards him through the water. They continued on until they were right in front of me. A rustle of fabric indicated that whoever it was had knelt down. A soft hand pressed against my cheek and a distinctly feminine and angelic voice said. **"It's ok there is no need to be scared."**

**-Kyuubi-**

I watched him enter the room from the only tunnel leading in or out. He caught his foot on the uneven floor and fell. Soon after he stood up again and began to walk towards me with his hand stuck out in front of him. I watched silently as he neared the bars that held me here. He was very thin and his hair was matted and unkempt I observed as he slowly made his was through the chamber. He was short even for a human his age. Most likely from malnutrition. If it weren't for my chakra he would have frozen to death in that storm. Luckily that woman helped him. I believe her name was Yugao.

He made his way through the bars until one of his feet caught one of them. Reacting quickly I caught him with one of my tails before gently setting him back against the bar he tripped on. "Hello? Someone there?" He asked obviously scared as he slid down to poll.

I slowly began to walk towards him careful to make sure my footsteps were audible. I walked until I was directly in front of him. Kneeling down so that we eye to eye I gently touched his cheek in a soothing manner. **"It's ok there is no need to be scared."** I said gently trying to relieve his fears.

"Who are you?" He asked still clearly not trusting me.

"**That will take some explaining to do."** I said with a sigh.

"Where's Yugao?" He asked determinedly. I had to applaud his bravery especially when a friend was in danger.

"**She's safe."** I replied. **"Now listen I know this will sound strange but we are in you mind."**

"My mind?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**Yes."**

"But how did I get here?" He asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"**I brought you here."** I answered truthfully.

"Who are you?"

"**We'll get there."** I answered. **"Now listen this might seem odd but I want to ask something."** He simply nodded. **"What do you know about the Kyuubi?"**

"The Kyuubi?" His face scrunched up in confusion. "Only that it attacked on my birthday and that the Fourth Hokage killed it at the cost of his life."

"**Yes and No."** I replied. **"Yes the Kyuubi attacked on your birthday and the Fourth did defeat it at the cost of his life. But he couldn't kill it. He could only seal it in a newborn child-"**

"Me?" Naruto cut me off obviously catching on.

"**Yes. He sealed it into you."** I answered mildly surprised.

"That's why people hate me?"

"**Yes."**

"And that means your…" He began before it dawned on him.

"**Yes I am the Kyuubi."** I answered.

"You don't seem as evil as they make you out to be." He said tilting his head to the side cutely.

I have to admit I was shocked but I shook it off. **"Well that can be explained."** I said as I pulled him into my lap. It was going to be a long story. (Sorry about skipping this part I just wanted to post this quickly, and I admit I was to lazy to type it seeing as I've heard and more likely you've heard it a dozen times also. Just stick with the Madara possessed her with his Sharingan version.)

"Wow. That's some story." He said a couple hours later after I got through with my story.

"**I guess it is isn't it."** I said with a smile.

"So is that why I'm blind?" He asked.

I smiled sadly before hugging him a little tighter. **"Yes. I'm so sorry but all of my youkai was too much for your body and it ended up burning your retina and nerves in your eyes. But I have been slowly repairing them over these passed 6 years"**

"Repairing? As in fixing them?" He was obviously confused.

"**Yes! And with us meeting finally it will only strengthen our mental connection. So I will be able to fix them even faster!"**

"Mental Connection?" Apparently my explanations were only bringing up more questions.

"**We've always had a mental connection and since we've meted and you now know of me it will only strengthen it. Before I could only project images in your sleep and help comfort you when you were scared or in pain. But now we will be able to talk to each other through the seal. Just think it and I'll hear it and I can give you my help and advice."**

"Oh…so how close are you to fixing my eyes?" He asked the question that he's been dying to ask.

"**I don't know. Now that I will be able to work faster will see. But it's going to come in two stages. First it will act as a bloodline of sorts. By channeling chakra to your eyes you will be able to see for a short period of time. But hopefully one day after that I will be able to fix them permanently!"**

He was quiet for a while seemingly processing this new information. "Thank you." He whispered after a couple minutes.

"**There's no need to thank me. Its because of me that your in this mess to begin with."**

"But that wasn't your fault!"

"**Maybe but I still feel responsible. Now back to the subject of your eyes. I'm going to be teaching you two different methods of 'seeing' without your eyes because it could take me a year or so before I can get your eyes ready for the first stage. And when you are feeling better you should ask Yugao to help train your sense's so that you can get around on your own. I'll help you out with that too by enhancing your sense's even farther than they are now. After you have got that down I will teach you what I have in mind for helping you in combat so don't worry about that till later."**

"Ok." He said with a nod before he thought of something. "Hey can I tell Grandpa and Yugao about you?"

I thought about this for a minute before answering. **"Not now. Maybe later but right now I don't think it would be a good idea. They are worried about you and I have a feeling something's about to change in your life."** I answered truthfully hoping that my intuition was correct.

"What?" He asked obviously curious.

"**You'll see."** I answered teasingly. He humped before he suddenly yawned. **"Well I'm going to let you go now. While time moves slower in here, seeing as it is your mind, your mind needs rest too so just relax and get some sleep."** He nodded again before relaxing and soon after his mental avatar disappeared. I smile glad that I was on the right path to righting what was wrong in his life.

**-Morning-**

Yugao woke up around 6 in the morning. Odd. She'd slept in. Naruto still hadn't woken but his skin was a light shade of pink and was warmer. When she had gotten out of bed he had subconsciously tried to find her again but settle into were she once laid. She giggled before kissing him on the forehead and heading to the kitchen.

She made herself a small breakfast before getting changed into her civilian attire and heading out. She bought some more food out in the market before heading to the stores aimed more at clothing. She picked out some cloths that looked about Naruto's size, enough to last him awhile, before heading back to her house.

Naruto still hadn't woken up so she decided to make him something to eat before waking him up. Deciding on something sweet she made him some pancakes with a side of sausages. Carrying them into her room she set them on to bedside table before kneeling down and nudging him awake. "Naruto…Naruto. Morning sleepy head!"

"Wha…Yugao what's going on?" He asked groggily.

"Well I made you breakfast and wanted to seeing how you are feeling." Yugao couldn't help but smile.

"Better." He answered smiling like he could sense her's.

"Well let's get you up so that you can get something to eat." She said lifting him up and crawling in behind him so that he could lean against her. Naruto was silent as Yugao fed him. Once he was finished she took the plate and said that she would be back.

She came back not two minutes later with the cloths she bought for him. Laying them out beside him she handed him a shirt. "What is this?" He said running his hands over. She simply grinned as he continued to run his hand over it. "Is this a shirt?" He asked finally after a minute.

"Yes!" She answered grinning from ear to ear. "I bought you some more clothes here." She gently guided his hands over the different sacks that held them.

"Yugao…" He began his smile fading. "I can't pay for this."

"Naruto you don't have to! It's a gift silly!" She said pulling him into a hug.

He couldn't help but grin. "Thank you!" He hugger her as tightly as a could.

"It's nothing. Now Naruto we are going to go see the Hokage here in a minute so how bout you get dressed and I'll wait out side ok?" Her only response was a grin and a nod.

After she left the room Naruto began to get dressed. Remembering Kyuubi's words from the night before he decided to try something. _'Hey…can you hear me?' _He thought.

'_**Yes I can hear you Naruto." **_Kyuubi responded startling him a little.

'_That's going to take some getting used to.'_ Naruto thought.

'_**Yes it most likely will.' **_Kyuubi answered with a chuckle.

'_So I can't tell anyone about you?"_ Naruto asked.

'_**Yes. I know you don't want to keep secrets from the Hokage and Yugao, but you must understand that it would only complicate things at this stage. Soon after everything settles down you will be able to but not yet.' **_Kyuubi answered truthfully.

'_Ok.' _Naruto answered sadly.

'_**It won't be for long. (yawn) Well I'm going to close the connection. I was up all night checking your eyes. I was right! I should have them ready for the first stage in about a year or so!' **_Kyuubi answered trying to cheer him up.

'_Really!'_ Naruto said excitedly.

'_**Yes! Now I'm going to get some sleep so goodnight.'**_ Kyuubi said with another yawn.

'_Ok. Goodnight!'_ Naruto answered. He finished dressing before calling for Yugao. She spent a couple minutes guiding him around the house so he could map it out in his mind before they got ready to leave.

Opting to take the quick, and glare free way, Yugao scooped Naruto up and roof hoped to the Hokage tower. The sky had cleared up and it was warm but humid. A relief from the day before.

They soon made it to the tower and made it through with no trouble. When they approached the door the receptionist smiled at them before she beeped them in.

"Hey Grandpa!" Naruto shouted as they entered.

"Hello Naruto I hope you've been good! Wait. Where's your escort?" Sarutobi asked as they entered.

"You see Lord Hokage that's why we're here." Yugao said setting her and Naruto down in the chairs in front of the desk.

"Please proceed Yugao." He said seriously, or as Naruto jokingly called it 'Hokage' mode, as he steepled his fingers in front of him. So Yugao with Naruto's help told Sarutobi what happened yesterday.

When they finished Sarutobi's face was stoic but Yugao could see a rage burning in his eyes and she almost felt pity for the poor fool on the receiving in of that rage…'almost'. "Inu." He said and out of the wall appeared an ANBU with gravity defying white hair reading a little orange book.

"Hey Inu!" Naruto said happily.

"Hey Naruto…Yugao." He said lazily.

"Hello sempai." Yugao greeted him.

"You summoned me Lord Hokage." Inu said snapping to attention.

"Yes. Inu I want you to bring 'Tiger' to Ibiki. Tell him no restraints but make sure he gets the names of the others involved in this attack." Sarutobi said with authority.

"Right away Lord Hokage." He said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Ok now that that's out of the way is there anything else we need to speak about." Sarutobi asked turning back to the two in front of him.

"Yes Lord Hokage there is." Yugao began before turning to Naruto. "Naruto could you wait outside for a minute?"

Naruto nodded before the Hokage called his secretary who came in and guided Naruto out. "Ok Yugao what is it you need to speak about."

"Lord Hokage. Let me ask you how many times this has happened. How many times I've or someone else has had to save him from a group of civilians! What I ask of you is simply the ability to help him! Please sir let me adopt him! I can protect him!" She said.

"Yugao you know I can't do that. If it was within my power I would let you but it is not. Seeing that he is not a shinobi yet he is not within my jurisdiction in that area. That is the civilian councils job, and I can't overturn that decision when they vote unanimously as they have when I or Jiraiya have tried to adopt him before.

Now I am not questioning your kindness to him. Such as that stunt you pulled last month. Yes I know about that. And I must say I applaud you for it! You've been kinder to him then many have ever been and I can tell he's grown attached to you. But it is out of my hands." Sarutobi said sadly.

"I see. Forgive me for speaking out of line." Yugao said gloomily sinking back into her chair.

"But…" Sarutobi said the gears in his head turning faster than ever before he leaned forward in his chair. "Yugao let me ask you. How far are you willing to go to protect him?"

"I don't care! I'd give my life to protect him." She was leaning forward also.

"Would you be willing to give up your career in ANBU?" He asked again.

"In a heartbeat." She answered without pause.

"Good cause that is exactly what this is going to cost." He said as he began to write in a scroll.

"What?" She asked.

"Yugao Uzuki as of now you have officially dropped out of ANBU and have returned to your Jounin status." Sarutobi said continuing to scribble furiously on the scroll.

"Sir. If I may ask what will that change?" Yugao asked still lost.

"Yugao. While I can't let you adopt Naruto I can give you a long-term mission to protect and guard him. A mission with no clear boundaries including a ending date now can I?" Sarutobi said looking up at her with a devious grin.

Yugao looked confused before it dawned on her. "Oh!" She said. "Really! You mean it!" She was ecstatic.

"You said you'd be willing to give up your ANBU career for him. While I can't offer these missions to ANBU, Konoha's frontline defenders, I can offer them to Jounin's. Now I am going to offer you payment for this mission. A payment you can't refuse. To help pay for all his necessities, including his obsession with ramen, on top of your normal mission payments. You will be excused from missions for a few months to help him get settled in." He said as he put the finishing touches on the scroll. "I trust your home has a spare bedroom?"

"Yes." Yugao said not being able to keep the ear-to-ear grin off her face.

"Good." He said holding the scroll out for her. But as she went to grab it he held it back. "Now understand. It has always been Naruto's dream to become a shinobi. I want you to train him also. I know it will be harder seeing as he is blind, but I can feel it in my bones that that boy is destined for greatness. But all we can do is give him the tolls to help him accomplish his goals."

"Lord Hokage-" Yugao began.

"Please call me Sarutobi. To tell you the truth 'Lord Hokage' has always made me feel old. Well 'older'." He said with another smile.

"S-Sarutobi. I would never stand between him and his dreams. I will offer all my expertise in training him no matter what obstacles stand in my way."

"Good." Sarutobi said handing her the scroll finally before beeping his secretary. After she dropped Naruto off with a smile she left back to her desk closing the door with a snap. A wink to Yugao told her she could tell Naruto the news.

"Naruto." Yugao caught his attention not being able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Yes Yugao?" Naruto asked confused by the excitement.

"Guess what." She said dragging it on.

"What?" He said now smiling also.

"You are going to be staying with me!" She had finally said it. It took a few seconds before he caught on but when he did one of the brightest smiles she ever saw swept across his face.

"Really! You mean like…permanently?" He asked.

She scooped him up into a hug. "Yes."

As this was going on Sarutobi was smiling in the background. _'Finally…something is going right for your son…Minato...Kushina."_

**-End-**

**Weellll. I hope you like it! Please Read and Review it will help motivate me to type faster it appears! I am willing to accept suggestions and/or constructive criticism! And as for pairing this is going to be strictly a Naruto/Kyuubi story that will start next chapter. Yugao will be more of an older sister figure. And sorry if some of it seems off but I'm new to stuff like this. There will most likely be a time skip in next chapter with a 'brief' summary of the last several years and Naruto's training. It will most likely kick off during the genin exams. **


	2. The Gennin Exams

**Hello and welcome to my second chapter! I must say thank you for all the positive reviews and support! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out but I ran into a few speed bumps. I first tried to type a new chapter for Demonic Requiem when I realized something. I'm stuck. I just couldn't seem to get to typing it. My mind kept wandering to this and my other story Ninja Hearts. So after much thought I've decided to put Demonic Requiem ON HOLD until I get my inspiration for the story back. So after I post this chapter I am going to start on Ninja Hearts. The only problem I face with that one is I don't know how to classify it but I'll think of something. Other than that I don't have anything else to say.**

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 2: The Genin Exams**

**-9 years later-**

The past 9 years have been…eventful for Naruto and Yugao, and the best years of Naruto's life. After moving in and getting settled in Naruto was finally able to tell Yugao and Sarutobi about his connection with Kyuubi. They took it better than he thought they would. So after finally getting settled Yugao began to help Naruto hone his senses to perfection.

It was difficult at first but Naruto was a fast learner. Soon his newly enhanced senses were at their peak. Once he had control over his senses Kyuubi began to teach him the methods of 'seeing' she had told him about. But first he had to get a hold of and learn to use his chakra. Yugao was there every step of the way teaching him different ways to help him get used to using chakra.

Once he got the hang of that she began to teach him chakra control exercises such as the leaf exercise. Once he had a firm grasp of his, surprisingly large, chakra Kyuubi began to teach him. Now these methods were sort of like radar but came in 2 stages. Periodically he would send out a burst of chakra in all directions. The chakra would hit and move around anything around him, and he could speed up these pulses if needed.

At first Naruto couldn't understand these readings but with guidance from Kyuubi, and encouragement from Yugao, he was able to master this method. The second stage was just an updated version of the first. But instead of pulses Naruto would use his chakra to for a 'bubble' around him. Kyuubi said that this would drain his chakra quicker than the first so to only use it in combat. But the principle was the same. When something entered this 'bubble' it would disturb the chakra so that he could sense anything from a person to something as small as a fly.

One of the advantages of these methods was that they doubled as chakra control exercises. The more chakra he used the large his radius of vision was. And to make it more useful in combat Kyuubi began to teach him how to keep the chakra used to a minimum so that the chakra couldn't be sensed. Naruto struggled with this part so Yugao began to teach him some more chakra control exercises.

And while this had been going on Yugao had been teaching him how to be a shinobi. With the help of his newfound sight he was able to learn Taijutsu with instruction from Yugao.

With all this going on a year past by pretty quick and as promised Kyuubi had his eye's ready for the first stage. Naruto's first sight ever was that of Kyuubi standing in front of him smiling. The only word to describe her was beautiful. With an hourglass figure and curves in all the right places Naruto was amazed. He remembered before she gave him his sight she had asked him to allow here to do something first. She had taken his head in her hands and had told him to relax. A burning sensation passed through his head and it was over. He now saw what she did.

His mind, as Kyuubi had told him, had once been a sewer but it was now a beautiful valley. Kyuubi then took him on a walk through the beautiful forest pointing out and naming the different colors. While in the real world this would take chakra in his mind he would always be able to see. Naruto had taken great pleasure in learning all the different colors.

Yugao was ecstatic when he had showed her. Her smile was radiant as she watched his milky white eyes turn into the purest blue eyes she had ever seen. He smiled also glad to finally be able to see the person who meant so much to him. They later went to the Hokage's Tower and he was able to see his surrogate grandfather for the first time.

Yugao then took it upon herself to teach Naruto something he had always wanted to learn. She taught him how to read. And as always he learned quickly. Later, with some experimentation, he learned he could read using his chakra too. He would simply send chakra into the page and his chakra would strike the ink. But after much discussion between Naruto, Kyuubi, Yugao, and Sarutobi they decided to keep Naruto's new ability a secret. Who knows when it might come in handy?

Afterwards the years blurred together. Each filled with good and bad times. Naruto was as happy as he could be with Yugao. Who quickly evolved into a sort of older sister figure. Someone who he could turn to and someone he knew would always stand beside him.

Over the years his relationship with Kyuubi also grew, but in a different way. For the life of him he couldn't figure out his feelings for the red haired goddess. It was Yugao who explained what he was feeling, and to this day it baffled him. Somewhere along the line he had fallen in love with Kyuubi.

It took him years to finally muster up the courage to confess his feelings to her. Boy was he surprised. He would of never in a million years been ready for her reaction. After being tackled to the ground and nearly having all his ribs crushed not to mention being kissed senseless Kyuubi admitted her own feelings for him. And they had been together ever since. And on top their training she and Naruto had been trying to find a way to free her. They had thus far been unsuccessful but they have made small advances in their task.

Now 9 years after the day that altered his life forever we find Naruto and Yugao standing in front of the Shinobi Academy. "Good luck on passing the exams. I know you will pass!" Yugao said giving Naruto one last hug. He now wore a red and black hoodie with matching cargo pants along with a pitch black blindfold over his eyes.

"Thanks Yugao. Don't worry I'm not leaving until I get that headband." Nafruto was wearing one of his fox grins.

"I know you won't. Now remember I won't be home until tomorrow seeing as I will be out of Konoha." Yugao reminded him.

"I know. Good luck on your mission." Naruto said before being shooed away by Yugao who was afraid he would be late even though they were a half an hour early like usual.

As Naruto walked away Yugao couldn't help but smile to herself. He had grown a lot in f9 years. No longer was he a small timid boy who was scared and untrusting of anyone other than his friends. He now was a confident boy working his way to becoming a man.

As she leapt towards the gate to meet her teammates she remembered one of the first times he had asked for something. It had been a stormy night a couple weeks after he had moved in. The thunder had startled him and his advanced hearing only made it worse. He had hesitated at the door to her room but had woken her up with his presence.

After explaining why he was up he had made to return to his room but she stopped him. After insisting he had joined her in her bed and had soon later drifted off to sleep. Yugao smiled at the memory. It was one of the many memories she cherished with him. Not only was his life changed but hers as well. And not once has she complained. She continued to the meeting to get this mission over with.

Naruto calmly made his way through the halls of the academy ignoring anyone he passed. There were mainly teachers and staff in the halls so he hardly met anyone, but anyone he did meet gave him a glare but didn't dare try anything. During his first weeks of the academy he quickly learned that he couldn't escape prejudice even here. It didn't take long after to realize that the teachers wasn't going to put any special effort in to teaching him at all. That is if they weren't trying to sabotage him in the first place.

After explaining these concerns to Yugao she took it upon herself to make sure he got a proper education. So not only was she his sensei but she was also his instructor and tutor. She pounded the textbook knowledge relentlessly into his brain until he could recite it by heart. It proved to absolutely infuriate the teachers when he continued to ace their test. It completely baffled them because they had given him an ordinary textbook, no brail, and didn't give him tests written in brail.

After that they tried to cast a genjutsu on his tests to trick him but that didn't work either and he soon was the top of the class. Along the way he had made some friends also. Although he never trusted any of them enough to tell them about his 'doujutsu' or about Kyuubi, but when the chance would arrive he would sneak peeks at them when his could until he knew their faces.

First there was Kiba Inuzuka. He was a loud, brash, and cocky boy when they first met but after a year or two the time with his new friends calmed him down enough to think more clearly much to his mothers delight. Kiba's family had even invited Naruto over to dinner on several occasions much to his surprise. Kiba's mother, Tsume, was very kind to him but it still took a while for him to trust her. Kiba's sister, Hana, was a very attractive chunnin who ran a veterinary office near their compound. She was also nice to him and even enjoyed his, and Yugao's on occasion, company.

Next was Hinata Hyuuga. A shy girl who blushed when anyone even spoke to her at first, but a few years with Naruto, Kiba, and the gang had built her confidence back up and she soon after became the top konouchi in the class. Her family was civil towards Naruto and never did any negative things towards him.

Then there was Shikimaru Nara and of course Chouji Akimichi. Shikimaru was a rather lazy boy always muttering 'troublesome' at anything annoying. But as the group quickly learned he was a certifiable bonafide genius when he needed to be. He loved to watch the clouds and play shogi. His parents didn't seem to mind having Naruto around and were kind towards him if he ever came over.

Chouji like all Akimichi was rather large but he was sensitive about his size, and would pound anyone who mentioned it in a negative way into the ground, a fact that some of the more arrogant kids in the class learned quickly. But he was really nice and insightful towards his friends and Naruto was glad to have him as a friend. Chouji's parents loved to have Naruto and Yugao over for dinner and it had become tradition for them to have dinner at their house at least twice a month.

Then there was the quite yet observant Shino. A man of few words Shino never said anymore than what was needed, but he was always civil towards his friends and calmed them down when one of them got riled up with his cool logic. While his father had the same attitude as Shino his mother was very outspoken and was very hospitable to Naruto when he came over to their house to train with Shino who obviously had a soft spot for her.

Another friend of theirs was Ino Yamanaka. While she was nice towards them, unlike a certain pink haired banshee who for now will remain blissfully unnamed, she was also a Sasuke fan-girl. A fact that irritated the group to no end so they tried to reason with her. Not willing to let a nice girl like her get hurt by him. It had taken them years, and only at the beginning of this year were there ever any results. But surprisingly it was her mother that was finally able to talk some sense into her.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he realized that his feet had carried him to his destination. Shaking himself silently he made his way into the classroom to find Iruka sitting behind the desk grading some papers as usual. They exchange the normal greetings before Naruto took his normal seat towards the front where he then Iruka exchanged some small talk.

One thing that thrilled Naruto to no end was when Iruka had become his sensei. Not that he had heard of him it was that he quickly caught on to how he actually seemed to be putting an effort into teaching him. It didn't take long before he and Iruka became friends and every now-and-then they would get some ramen together down at the Ichiraku Ramen stand where Yugao often joined them.

It was during this time that the rest of the class began to show up. Not ten minutes after Naruto Shino showed up. Acknowledging them with a simple nod he took his usual seat near Naruto.

Next was Kiba, which was unusual. Even more unusual was when he simply nodded to them and took his seat next to Naruto flopping his head of the desk. Apparently he had tried to get up early for a change. A change that was yet to agree with him.

Then Hinata joined the group with her usual formal greeting and a smile before taking a seat next to Shino and behind Kiba. Next was Chouji who greeted them excitedly while he took a seat munching on his chips. And as usual Shikimaru wasn't far behind them. Ignoring them he took his seat next to Chouji muttering something about 'troublesome woman'. Apparently his mother had to dump ice-cold water on him to get him to wake up again.

By the time Ino joined them most of the class had already arrived and had taken their seats talking excitedly. Loudly greeting the group she proceeded to bonk Shikimaru on the head for muttering 'loud troublesome women' before taking her seat by Hinata speaking to anyone who would listen.

"Good morning class!" Iruka said with Mizuki, his teaching assistant, off to the side. Most of the class continued to talk excitedly ignoring him. '_Well I guess it was worth a final try.' _He though before performing his signature move. The 'Big Head jutsu' "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" The magically magnified and enlarged head of Iruka shouted at the startled class.

The class immediately grew silent and still. No matter how many times he did it to them none of them could ever grow immune to it. "Better now I must congratulate those who have made it this far and I hope you all do well today." He said returning to his cheerful persona.

"Now first there will be the written exam followed by the physical and Ninjutsu exam." He explained as Mizuki passed out the tests. "You will have an hour to complete, check, and double check the test so get started!" He finished returning to his desk.

Naruto looked at his test and immediately noticed something off. _'Looks like he couldn't let me pass without at least trying once more.' _While Iruka liked Naruto Mizuki obviously didn't. He like the other teachers often tried to sabotage him. Naruto didn't bother to tell Iruka because it would be a waste of his time, and Naruto had a suspicion he already knew. That and it was nothing he hadn't seen before. Calmly dispelling the pitiful genjutsu he continued on with his test without problem. He had to repress a snort halfway through his test. He already knew this stuff last year!

An hour later when Mizuki picked up the tests a look of fury he quickly hid passed over his face when he picked his back up. Naruto was preparing for to follow the class outside when he heard the soft rustle of paper. In a flash he was behind Mizuki holding his test. "I believe you dropped this." Naruto said handing him the paper he had tried to skillfully dispose of.

"Thank you Naruto." Mizuki said through clenched teeth. He didn't dare try anything with Iruka so close. Following the rest of the class Naruto couldn't help but grin. Pissing Mizuki off had become somewhat of a pass time of his. One he thoroughly enjoyed. He used his ears and his memory to follow the class out to the training grounds. He didn't both the use his 'chakra fields' as Kyuubi called them because he wanted to save chakra, and it doubled as training to keep his sense's sharp and alert.

The physical exams consisted of two parts. The first part was a test designed to test their accuracy with kunai and shuriken. They each were given five of each and were graded for how accurate they were, were they hit, and there form. Naruto received a 10/10 baffling his class. No matter how many times he pulled such stunts ignoring his handicap they just couldn't get used to it.

His friends all did a good job on this part also. The worst out of the group was Chouji. He liked to be up close and personal with his enemies, but the group discovered him practicing one day and had helped him with his aim. He scored a 7/10 a fantastic improvement from the beginning of the year. And unfortunately a certain emo-bitch got a 9/10 so he passed also. Then…who let a banshee in? Well anyway it got a 4/10. It's test scores better be good if it wanted to pass.

The second half was a short Taijutsu spar with either Iruka or Mizuki and was of course graded out of ten. The object of this test was to either land a blow against the chunnin or last a full minute against them. They received a full 10 if they hit the chunnin and if they lasted a minute they were graded on their form and moves. Naruto sparred Iruka and he landed a glancing blow on him in under ten seconds.

Here Chouji really had a chance to shine landing a devastating plow on Mizuki the first try leaving him winded for a half an hour leaving Iruka to deal with the whole class. Chouji patted a grinning Naruto on his shoulder as he passed. While the group didn't know why they couldn't help but notice how some of the teachers mistreated him and they helped were they could.

Emo-bitch (as he will be affectionately named often) also passed, but only because the now recovered Mizuki went easy on him. And the banshee (why hasn't anyone kicked it out) failed this portion of the test because Iruka knocked it out not ten seconds into the fight.

They then had their lunch break at which Naruto and his friends hung out around their usual tree discussing their results and different ways they could better themselves. Half and hour later they were called back in for the final part of the exams.

They were each individually called into a separate room where they were to perform the three-academy jutsu's. Shino shortly followed by Chouji were the first people to receive their headband and joined their friends in waiting receiving many pats on the back. Then Hinata, Kiba, and Shikimaru all received their headbands. And by some fucking miracle the banshee received her headband. Apparently her test scores and slightly above average chakra control were enough for her to graduate at the bottom of the class.

Emo-bitch went before Naruto and returned wearing that stupid smirk on his face making him look constipated. Finally it was Naruto's turn to take the test and, receiving many encouragements from his friends, he entered the room. Iruka and Mizuki were behind a desk while Iruka was grading his test.

"Ok Naruto please perform the, **Shunshin**, **Henge**, and **Bunshin** **jutsu's**." Iruka said as he continued to grade his paper glancing up giving him a smile. Naruto preformed the **Shunshin** and **Henge** jutsu's flawlessly but paused on the **Bunshin**. "Is something wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Um yeah does it necessarily have to be the regular **Bunshin** jutsu?" He said nervously scratching the back of his head his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Well…no there is no rule about it having to be the regular clone. Why?" Iruka answered.

"Well you see…I don't really have the chakra control needed to perform the **Bunshin** jutsu; because, I have such a large amount of chakra. So Yugao taught me something to take its place." He replied still scratching the back of his head.

"Well then show us that one and we will judge it." Iruka's curiosity had been peeked.

"Ok. **Kage Bunshin jutsu!**" Naruto said creating a cross with his fingers. Iruka's and Mizuki's jaws were on the floor when not 1, not 4, but 10 SOLID Naruto's appeared before them.

While Iruka was still in shock Mizuki decided to make one last ditch effort to fail him. "I'm sorry Naruto but we can't pass you." This shook Iruka out of his revere

"What are you talking about? Of course we can pass him!"

"I'm sorry but if he can't perform the basic **Bunshin** then he can't be expected to be a ninja." Mizuki countered.

"What! Yes he can't perform it a D-rank jutsu but if he can perform an A-RANK version of it then he most certainly has the skills to be a shinobi!" Iruka retorted.

"I'm sorry Iruka but I don't agree with your assessment."

"God damn it Mizuki I don't know what your problem is with Naruto but let me remind you that you are just my assistant and the decision to pass him or not rests with me!" Iruka nearly shouted at him.

"Now, now Iruka-" Mizuki was backpedaling.

"Now that that's taken care of." Iruka shot a glare at Mizuki here daring him to oppose. Needless to say he shut his mouth. "Naruto you pass come get your headband." Iruka was grinning along with Naruto as he handed him his headband. "And lets see. You got a perfect score on you test, kunai AND shuriken throwing, and Taijutsu, and I dare lay your performance here has earned you a 110% grade. Such a grade has not been seen since Itachi Uchiha!" Iruka said with pride.

Naruto took his headband and bowed to Iruka. "It's because I had such excellent teachers: such as you and Yugao."

"Thank you Naruto now get out!" Iruka said still grinning.

Naruto received the same reception from his friends as he and they did for each other. As he sat down he removed his blindfold and replaced it with his headband. Turning to his friends he asked. "How do I look?"

"Like a shinobi!" Came Kiba's ecstatic reply who was practically bouncing off the wall with excitement, with a bark of agreement from Akamaru.

The group remained waiting for Ino's turn whom by now was nervous and frustrated as hell muttering about stupid last names. Finally she was called in, and as everyone else of their group exited with her headband displayed proudly on her forehead. After her reception was over Iruka and Mizuki exited from the room.

"Now you can all officially call yourselves shinobi! And I must say that I am proud to have taught you all and it has been an honor to be called your sensei!" Iruka said proudly bowing to them. "Now there is only one thing left to do and that is to announce the Rookie of the Year!"

This earned everyone's attention and many squeals from the emo-bitches groupies. "The Rookie of the Year is…" Iruka paused for dramatic effect. Hey he had to entertain himself somehow. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

This earned a few different results. Naruto's friends began to rain down pats on his back. While the groupies were shouting something like 'cheater'! And of course the emo-bitch himself was scowling at him from the corner looking about ready to cut himself.

"QUIET!" Iruka shouted using the Big Head jutsu again. "Yes Naruto is the Rookie of the Year. And I must say he is an inspiration to us all. His determination and sheer will alone has earned him this honor despite the lack of use of his eye's!"

Some were still muttering about cheating losers. "Now you are to return here in 3 days to be placed in your teams. But remember: while you have graduated from this academy you are still just genin. In a sense you are starting over. You are the lowest rank in a shinobi's career and there is always room for improvement. Do not neglect your daily training and strive to better yourselves to reach your full potential! Now: got outa my class!"

There was many scraping of chairs as the newly made genin left the room. Naruto and his friends left the academy together and were greeted by his friend's parents. They congratulated their children and their friends. They also congratulated Naruto who stood off to the side not wanting to ruin their family moment.

Chouji's mother invited him and Yugao to their house for dinner the following day to celebrate, and Tsume ruffled his hair while Hana gave him a friendly hug. There was many more of such interactions before they dispersed each heading to their respective homes to further celebrate.

Naruto was about to follow suit when a voice stopped him. "Hey Naruto!" It was Iruka. "You want to go to Ichiraku's to celebrate seeing as Yugao is out of town?" He asked grinning. Naruto had always liked Iruka and saw him as a sort of brotherly figure.

"Sure I really got nothing better to do! I was just going to go to my usual spot and train!" Naruto grinned.

"Nonsense! You should be celebrating! The night is young and I'm sure Ayame and Teuchi want to hear the good news! Come on my treat!" Iruka said throwing an arm around his shoulders brotherly and began to lead him through the streets.

As always they received a warm welcome into the stand and ordered their usuals. They traded small talk with Ayame and Teuchi for a little bit before they had to turn to the other customers. "So Naruto…you have any idea when Yugao's next break is?" Iruka asked in an attempted absentminded tone.

"Why? You got any ideas Iruka?" Naruto said teasingly.

"No no! None at all." Iruka backpedaled.

"Now Iruka. You know I see Yugao as a sister and if you do anything to hurt her in any way I will have to kill you." Naruto said in a dead serious voice but couldn't stop snickering afterwards.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Iruka said defensively.

"Ah come on Iruka!" Naruto said finally dropping the charade. "I know you want to ask her out!"

Iruka realizing Naruto was messing with him did a double take. "Yes I do but…uh."

"But what! Trust me I've seen you to exchanging looks and I know she has a thing for you too. So man up and ask her out!" Iruka began to blush.

"Sh-She really likes me?" He asked nervous.

"Yes! How thick are you! She can hardly keep her eye's off you when your around." If possible Iruka blushed even redder.

"B-but she's an ex-ANBU and I'm a chunnin-"

"And what you think rank matters to her?"

"N-no! Of course not."

"Listen Iruka the time to procrastinate is over! It's time to nut up or shut up! Her next break is tomorrow and she will be off until next week!" Naruto said before leaving a madly blushing Iruka at the table.

Naruto returned to his and Yugao's apartment and took a shower before changing into pajamas and slipping into his bed. The first thing Naruto felt when he entered his mindscape was a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. **"Congratulations Naruto!"** Kyuubi said hugging him tighter.

"Thanks Kyu." He said slipping out of the hug before turning and capturing her lips with his. They kissed for as long as their breath could last before separating.

"Thanks for cheering me on." Naruto said pulling her into a hug.

**"Its no problem Naruto. You did great!"** She said smiling warmly at him. **"And good job with Iruka! I think he might actually do it!"**

"Yeah I hope he does!" Naruto said smiling back.

**"Now enough of that! I official declare this celebration just started!"** Kyuubi said dragging him onto the ground and into one of the best make-out sessions of his life.

**-End-**

**So how did you like it? I'm sorry again it took so long but the next one won't be I promise! I hope I did ok with the bit of romance between Naruto and Kyuubi towards the end but I'm still new to situations like those. And the whole thing between Iruka and Yugao was a on the spot thing I did to keep Iruka involved in the plot. So read and review and a shout out to Nirvana12 for sending me a PM with some ideas. While I couldn't use some of them I still appreciate the input and ideas!**

**Later!**

**Cerino the Ultimate Ninja**


	3. The Team

**Hey guys…ok I know it's been like four months but I have some reasonable explanations! First off: shortly after I posted my newest story Project 666 I broke my wrist in an accident. Then just recently after it got better when I went to type I realized my keyboard was busted! So you can blame the wait on my broken wrist and the time it took me to acquire a new keyboard…or you could just blame me I don't care. But trust me when I say that I am just as frustrated and pissed off as you. Now about my newest stories: Ninja Hearts and Project 666. Ninja Hearts I always intended to post after my last chapter, but Project 666...was unexpected. Shortly after posting Ninja Hearts I went and watched James Cameron's AVATAR for the second time and during the film this thought just struck me! And when I got home to finish this chapter the idea just wouldn't leave me alone! So I just had to post it for the sake of my sanity and my other stories. I know that make's three stories in progress…four if you count Demonic Requiem which is still on hold. So enough talking if you ever played Kingdom Hearts then go read Ninja Hearts, and if you've seen James Cameron's AVATAR, and have fallen in love with it like I have, then go read Project 666. Now on with the long awaited update!**

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 3: Genin Teams**

**-The Next Morning-**

Naruto had a goofy grin plastered on his face when he woke up the next morning. Knowing Kyuubi was still asleep he decided to go about getting ready for the day. After showering and the other morning rituals and exercises he decided to have another lazy day and just hang out with his friends for the day.

As he was heading to Ichiraku's he ran into Shikamaru and Chouji who were heading for Chouji's favorite barbecue restaurant. Deciding to tag along with them Naruto hung out with them at the restaurant for a while before they headed back to the clan district and got the gang together to discuss their new rank and the expectations for missions. Along with who's gonna be on who's team the day after the next.

A couple hours later and Naruto excused himself after telling Chouji that he would be at the cookout at his place tomorrow. After a quick stop by the market he went back to his and Yugao's house and got started on super.

And sure enough not half an hour after he finished super Yugao walked through the door looking exhausted. "Hey Yugao how'd the mission go?" Naruto asked while getting her a plate following the ritual they made in this situation.

"Pretty good nothing happened it just was a long run." Yugao replied with a tired smile while sitting down at the table graciously accepting the plate Naruto offered.

"Well that's a good to hear. And by the way Mrs. Akimichi invited us to a cook out they are having tomorrow night to celebrate all of us graduating." Naruto said sitting down next to her helping himself.

"Sounds fun." Yugao answered her attention fully on the plate infront of her.

"And by the way I think we might be having some company later on tonight so I would go and get a shower after your done eating." Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

Yugao seeing the grin grew suspicious. "And who pray tell might be visiting?"

"Oh no one just a friend." Naruto answered still grinning like a fox.

Still glancing at him suspiciously she got back to clearing her plate before she followed his advice and got a shower. Naruto quickly did the dishes silently snickering every now and then.

Shortly after she got out of the shower their came a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Yugao shouted before opening the door…she then lost all train of thought.

After a long pause Iruka lamely said "Hi."

"H-Hi." Yugao answered back a light blush coming to her cheeks fully aware that her hair was still drying and she must look tired.

"Is this a bad time?" Iruka asked nervously after another pause.

"N-No no not at all come on in!" Yugao answered hurriedly moving out of his way so he could move past her into the house. Naruto had mysteriously disappeared but that went unnoticed by both of them. Both solely occupied with the other.

"Well Yugao I guess I'll cut right to the chase." Iruka said nervously messing with the neck of his T-shirt. "Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going…um." His face slowly began turning beet red.

"Yes?" Yugao asked.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind…" Here Iruka took a deep breath and composed himself. "Yugao I was wondering you wouldn't mind going out and a date with me sometime?" Iruka nervously waited.

Yugao had a surprised look on her face not believing what she heard. "Wha…uh. Oh! Of course I would like to go on a date! How bout the day after the genin teams are selected?"

Iruka blink a couple times before he too smiled. "S-sure that sounds great!"

"Would you like something to drink?" Yugao asked gesturing towards the kitchen. Iruka nodded before following both had smile on their faces that wouldn't go away for the rest of the day.

Up on the roof of the house Naruto sat listening in. _'Well it's about time he asked.'_

'_**Yeah but if I remember correctly it took you a while to ask me out too.'**_

'_Yeah I guess your right.' _Answered grinning. _'Why don't we give them some time alone. Up for some late night training?'_

'_**Sure that sounds like a good idea.' **_After that Naruto left for his usual training spot happy that things had worked out between his sister and brother figure.

**-The Next Day-**

While annoyed with him Yugao forgave him in the end the following morning for inviting Iruka over without telling her. So after they got that out of the way Yugao had a surprise for Naruto. "Ok no peeking now." Yugao said leaving the living room. Knowing what she meant by peeking Naruto relaxed on the couch not activating his chakra field to spoil the surprise. When Yugao came back Naruto noticed that her steps carried a little more weight. She placed whatever it was in her hand he found that it had a pleasant weight.

Deciding to play along with her game Naruto began feel along the object. Whatever it was it was long around three feet, oval shaped, and was wooden. It took him a split second to figure out. "Is this a katana?"

He could sense her smile from beside him. "Yes seeing as you are now officially a genin I felt you deserved one of your own, and I'm pretty sure Kyuubi has already made plans for improving it like she did mine." One of the perks of have her sealed within him was that she had knowledge of seal networks long forgotten. So with permission from Yugao he let Kyuubi take control his body to put these seals on her own sword. These seals made it virtually indestructible, but one of the main perks was that it allowed the wielder to channel a certain elemental chakra using the weapon as a medium.

Seeing as Yugao had a strong affinity for flame Kyuubi made it so that Yugao could channel her flame natured chakra through her ANBU katana giving Yugao a plethora of new moves and combo's to use. So naturally Kyuubi had been planning to do the same for Naruto's.

One of the tough points they met during his training was Naruto's strong affinity for wind jutsu. Seeing as Konoha did not have that much information on wind manipulation so Yugao enlisted the help of her ANBU captian Kakashi Hatake other wise known and the Copy Cat Ninja of Konoha. Naruto learned much from him and with his own blade he would be able to do any more.

Activating his eye's Naruto marveled at the subtle beauty of the blade. The sheath was dark blue nearly black in color with a white ribbon wrapped around the middle of the sheath. The handle was white cord wrapped with a brass guard and pommel. Unsheathing it Naruto marveled at how the blade seemed to emit a white light as it reflected the light. Overall the blade was 42 ½ in. long and looked like it could cut through anything. _'It probably will be able to after me and Kyuubi are done with it.' _Naruto marveled.

"You like it?" Yugao asked beside him anxious for his verdict.

"Like it? I love it! It's…thanks' Yugao." Naruto couldn't even describe it so he settled for wrapping his older sister figure in a hug to express his gratitude. Yugao returned the hug with equal enthusiasm.

"It was made by the best crafter in Konoha so I know it will serve you well. Seeing as I know you and Kyuubi are going to outfit it out like mine I was planning on giving you the day off to do that until the cookout at the Akimichi residence." Yugao said releasing him.

So without further ado Naruto and Kyuubi got to work. Now while some of the basic seals went on to the sheath the main network went directly on the blade itself. Now if they were to use a hammer and chisel to do this it would weaken the blade and thus make it useless at close range. But there was a simple but taxing way to get around that. The seals were engraved into the blade using chakra. This didn't sacrifice any of the blades cutting power or durability, but using this method took time and a lot of concentration on the person applying the seals. So Yugao was right in giving them the entire day to get the seals finished.

The whole time they were engraving the seals Naruto couldn't help but think of all the possibilities of combo's and jutsu this would give him. Hell he was almost salivating at the mouth at the ideas. Naruto would obviously be able to make Wind Blades with the katana but Kyuubi informed him that with practice he would be able to make multiple Wind Blades at once. Not only that but he would eventually be able to do it by barely twitching the blade.

They got finished with it two hours before the cookout and by that time Naruto was sweating from the mental excursion it took but in the end it was definitely worth it. The seals on the sheath could hardly be seen due to its color but the seals on the blade itself simply looked like they were purposefully put on their by the crafter. Anyone clueless about seals would simply think it was a creed or some personal oath put on their in some other strange language.

After cleaning himself up he and Yugao made their way to the Akimichi's clan compound. By the time they got there it was already packed with the Rookie 9 and their families, and the aroma of grilled meats filled the air. Mrs. Akimichi greeted them warmly and invited them to help themselves to the delicious smelling food courtesy of Mr. Akimichi himself.

The night passed away in idle chit chat with friends, sampling all the scrumptious food laid out, and talking to the veteran shinobi about missions and advice on their new careers. The gang once again touched on the subject of who would be with who during team placements tomorrow and surprisingly some bets were made. Even more surprising was the fact that some of the adults joined in the gamble. Naruto…politely excused himself from the betting. By the time they all headed home it was well past night fall.

Yugao and Naruto headed home laughing and joking still in good spirits after the fun day. Once they arrived home they said they're goodnights and headed to bed. Naruto sank into his bed stuffed and content to hibernate for the rest of the night and day. Greeting Kyuubi in his mindscape they went through the regular ritual goodnight make out session before cuddling under the normal tree. Yugao laid down grinning ear to ear. _'Boy is Naruto in for a shocker tomorrow.'_

Naruto was woken up by his mental clock. Smiling when he felt a familiar pair of arms around him he opened his eye's to find Kyuubi stretched out beside him her tails wrapped around them acting like a blanket. Still smiling he leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips to wake her up.

Kyuubi groaned softly before returning the kiss and soon later their tongue's were introduced into the kiss. After finally breaking apart they both smiled at each other. **"No matter how many times you do that I never grow tired of it." **Kyuubi said still smiling at him warmly.

"Nor do I." Naruto returned the smile equally as warm.

"**Your going to have to get up soon. You still need to get cleaned up, and you still got to take your new sword out for a 'test run'." **Kyuubi reminded him while unwrapping her tails around them letting them both sit up and stretch.

"Yeah I better go do that now." Naruto answered grinning excitedly. After giving Kyuubi a goodbye kiss he left his mindscape. Waking up in his real body Naruto immediately caught the scent of food coming from the kitchen. Effortlessly making his way to the kitchen Naruto found that a plate of food was set out for him along with a note.

Charging the paper with chakra Naruto read. 'Naruto had to go take care of some business. I will see you after the team placements. Love Yugao.' Naruto smiled at the letter before sitting himself down and helping himself to the pancakes and bacon Yugao left for him.

Once finished eating and bathing he wrapped his headband around his eye's grabbed his sword and left for his usual training spot. Upon arriving he drew the blade and went through some of the basic kata's Yugao had taught him. Slowly working his way up to the more difficult one Naruto slowly began to get a feel for the blade. While not necessarily light it had it didn't have enough weight to throw him off balance yet it was heavy enough to deal some damage when just relying on its own weight to carry it through a swing. . It had perfect balance and Naruto would constantly marvel it it's craftsmanship. During this training Kyuubi woke up and talked him through some more advanced kata's

After about an hour of practicing with it Naruto decided try out some Wind Blades for it. _**"All you have to do is pump some chakra into it and let the seals do the rest." **_Kyuubi informed him. Following her advice Naruto pumped a fair amount of chakra into the blade but before he could swing Kyuubi stopped him. _**"Not that much try using less. You need to get a feel for how much chakra it takes to do how much damage."**_Following her direction he charge a little less chakra into the blade and swung. You could hardly see the Wind Blade that left his sword only a small blur, but Naruto could hear it whistling through the air, and to his amazement the blade chopped through one entire tree before being stopped half-way through the next.

Naruto listened shell shocked for a good minute as the tree slowly collapsed to the side. _**"Good for your first time but again try a little less then start working your way up in power. Then once you feel that you've got the hang of that try making multiple Wind Blades. Trust me with enough practice you will be able to imitate moves like the 'Wind Scythe Jutsu' with but a swing of your blade!"**_

Naruto was stunned at that news and stood there for a good minute trying to wrap his mind around the thought. Once he broke out of his revere he said the first thing that came to mind. _"I love you Kyuubi!"_

Kyuubi could only giggle at his star struck look. _**"I love you too but you need to get back to practicing, We'll only be able to stay here another half hour." **_That broke him out of his thoughts.

With a mental nod he went back to training. Charging the blade with less chakra this time he swung at a different tree. This time the blade didn't go all the way through but got stopped about 5 in. from the end. Hearing how the tree was struggling to stay up he decided to try something before it collapsed. Charging the blade with almost the bare minimum of chakra he swung again. The Wind Blade cut cleanly through the last of the tree without damaging any behind it. Nodding at the small feat.

Trying a little more chakra he swung and cut cleanly through the next tree without damaging the rest. After that he practiced until he could cleanly cut two down. Then three, then four, but just after cutting down his second set of five trees Kyuubi stopped him. _**"Ok it's about time to be heading for the academy. You got about twenty minutes before the teams are to be selected."**_

"_Alright. Thanks for the heads up! I'll get back to this after that!" _Naruto replied sheathing the sword and strapping it to his waist. Jumping into the nearest tree he raced home to drop of his sword before he took off towards that academy and an easy pace. Along the way he ran into Hinata who was just passing over the market district. Changing course slightly and speeding up he eventually intercepted her and began to roof hop along with her.

"So you nervous Hinata?" He asked politely after matching her pace.

"A little but as long as I am not put on the same team as the Uchiha I'm not really worried." Hinata answered with a smile.

"Yeah I think all of us fear that. " Naruto replied with a grin.

"Yeah I guess your right!" Hinata replied with a giggle.

The rest of the trip passed in silence. as They neared the academy they ran into the rest of the group meeting Shino last just outside the academy. Making their way inside and into the classroom they each took their usual seats as they waited for the rest of the graduates.

As the group chatted their fellow classmates slowly began to trickle into the room. Finally when the whole class was present Iruka entered the room with a sheet of paper and nothing else. While Naruto and the gang became quiet the rest of the room continued chatting. "Good morning class!" Iruka said with a slightly raised voice. And as with the countless times before the class continued talking seemingly ignoring him. _'Well I guess things will never change.' _He thought with a grin preparing for his signature jutsu. **"SHIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" **(I couldn't bring myself to correct this spelling error because it was totally coincedental and fucking hilarious. Epic spelling errors FTW!)Iruka shouted using his patented **"Big Head Jutsu"** And as with the countless times before the whole class grew deathly silent and still.

Clearing his throught Iruka continued. "Ok now that that's out of the way just let me say that it has been an honor to have been given the privilege to teach you, and I hope you all continue on to become successful and respectful Shinobi! Now you will be sorted into teams and are to wait here until you are picked up by your jounin instructor. Now Team 1 will be:…" After that Naruto and the gang tuned Iruka and began to whisper in between themselves until a familiar name was called. "Team 7 will be: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka under Yugao Uzuki." At the end Iruka grinned mischievously and Naruto who looked gob smacked at hearing who their sensei…he along with his teammates.

"Team 8 will be: Sasuke Uchiha-" The group crossed their fingers for each other. "Sakura Haruno-" The group grinned at Sasuke's downcast face still keeping their fingers crossed. "And Shino Aburame under Hatake Kakashi." Shino did not seem fazed by this new but the group was sympathetic towards him. Offering to let him train with them when he wanted and the like. Shino nodded but remained silent.

"It's ok Shino I know Kakashi-sensei he's a good guy you'll learn a lot from him." Naruto said trying to ease Shino's pain. Shino just nodded.

"Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10 will be: Chouji Akimichi, Shikimaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka put away the paper and turned to the class. "Now once again its been an honor and a privilege to teach so let me give you one more piece of advice. While you might feel like you are the best and no one can defeat you what you must remember that you are genin the lowest rank in a shinobi's career. Never neglect your daily training and always strive to better yourself no matter what obstacles stand in your way." Iruka then bowed and left to room fully intent on getting ready for his and Yugao's date in a couple hours.

The genin began to break up and form into their teams after Iruka had left. The group stayed together Shino elected to stay with them seeing as his teammates seemed to be preoccupied. Looking over you would see Sakura gushing over Sasuke who looked disgruntled. Snickering to themselves they began to discuss how it would be best for them to work together. Which moves would work well with each other and which would clash and weaken another.

Team 10's sensei Asuma Sarutobi was the first to arrive and left shortly after with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji who promised to hang our later. Not two minutes later Yugao walked in grinning ear to ear and Naruto. "So you like the surprise? You can consider this pay back for the day before Yesterday!" She asked standing infront of them still grinning.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack you mean?" Naruto said grinning back at her.

"Well seeing as I know your abilities the best the Hokage thought it best to but you with someone who can further improve your abilities." Yugao replied. "Ok now come with me and we'll get started!" Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba waved good bye to Shino and followed Yugao out of the room then out of the academy.

They followed her all the way to training ground 7 where she stopped and sat down gesturing them to follow suit. "Ok now normally we are supposed to take this time to get to know each other but seeing as we already do we can skip that. Then I'm supposed to inform you of the real genin exams to take place tomorrow."

At that the group did a double take. "What do you mean 'the real genin exams' we took those 4 days ago!" Kiba said shocked.

"No those test were to weed out the ones who are not ready to become shinobi. The jounin instructors supposed to hold their own test the day after to see if the candidates have what it truly takes to become a shinobi, but again we can skip that part."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused that they were able to skip the exam.

"While you were waiting for me I was listening in on your conversation and heard you talking about different strategies to each other. Which shows that you already have the meaning on the test down: teamwork."

"Wait so the whole point of the test was to see if we can work together as a team?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"The test is designed to turn the teams against each other so that those who are capable of looking through the obvious or 'underneath the underneath' could pass and become shinobi. Konoha has always prized it's shinobi's abilities to use teamwork to overcome overwhelming odds. It's why we are one of the strongest nations in the elemental nations. Teamwork. If you can't understand the simple concept of working together to achieve a goal then what hope do you have of surviving the grueling life of a shinobi. Even in ANBU we work in squads to achieve or objective we each count on each other to do our job so that we can all come home safe." Yugao explained looking dead serious. "But you have already passed the test up seeing as you are already trying to find the best way to work together so I official declare you genin."

She gave a moment to let the group celebrate their victory before continuing. "Now normally we would begin doing D Rank missions immediately but I have something else in mind. Starting tomorrow we are going to be training the rest of the week. Hinata, Kiba I need to get a gauge on your skills and abilities and this is the best way. Ok so do either of you know the tree climbing exercise?" Both of them raised their hands. Naruto seeing as she trained him personally decided to stay quite "Ok how about water walking?"

Only Hinata raised her hand and said. "I know it a little but a still haven't mastered it."

Yugao nodded in approval. "Ok then I will begin teaching you and Kiba that tomorrow then. After wards I will begin to teach you some jutsu and techniques that I know that I think will better your abilities." Kiba whooped and that and Hinata smiled looking eager to learn.

"Ok I suggest you head home rest up and have a good breakfast tomorrow because it's going to be a long day!" Yugao said rising Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba following suit. After some brief good bye's the group split up Naruto and Yugao heading back to their house Naruto to grab his sword and get a little more practice in with it and Yugao to prepare for her date with Iruka in a couple hours.

**-end-**

**Ok now let just explain a few things. Once again I am sorry about the long wait for this to come out and am just as pissed as you are. Now I have decided to shorten my chapters a little more after this to hopefully be able to get them out faster. And on another note I have decided that it is time for me to get a beta reader so if any of you know someone or feel like doing it feel free to PM me. And if any of you have any ideas for the story or just something you think would be cool to be put in this or any of my other stories for that matter then just PM me with the idea and I will think about it. All credit will be acknowledge to the proper owner. I hope the long wait didn't put to many of you off and I hope you can forgive me.**

**Cerino the Ultimate Ninja**


	4. The First Mission

**Yo! Here's the chapter I promised everyone right on time, and again I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter! But anyway I think you guys have waited long enough!**

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 4: The First Mission**

**-Training Ground 7-**

The following weeks Team 7 slipped into an easy schedule. Wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning and train for the rest of the day. As promised Hinata's and Kiba's chakra control and capacity both began to grow. The first half of the morning was focused more on physical training along with a few chakra exercise's. Such as running up and down a tree, across a lake, and tree hopping through the forest to help them be able to use these techniques as if they were instinctual.

After the first couple of weeks Yugao was so proud of their rapid and constant growth that she began teaching them jutsu's that compliment they're fighting style's. Kiba she taught a mix of Fire and Earth style jutsu to not only balance him out but to give him some defensive capabilities. Hinata learned several Water jutsu because most Hyuuga seem to favor that element, and some have even found ways to incorporate it in with the Gentle Fists.

But Yugao made sure that they understood that being a shinobi is not only about knowing a few flashy jutsu and saving the day. She drilled Kiba and Akamaru continuously through several mock up scenario's to help bolster there teamwork and coordination while using **Gatsuuga**. She taught them how they could break up an enemy team in a fight and how to disrupt their teamwork thus turning their own attacks against each other.

Yugao helped Hinata refine her Gentle Fists kata's. Helping her go through them quicker and with more grace than before making her efficient at darting in and disabling one enemy after another while Kiba kept them occupied. In the recent weeks she has been trying to help her learn the **Kaiten**, but seeing as she wasn't a Hyuuga there was only so much she could do but apparently her father was helping her along with that.

And when she was training Naruto she made sure that he not only knew how to use his swords wind abilities, but she made sure he knew how to use it in a fight also…he had the scars to prove it. And when assaulting an enemy team he would help Hinata take down as many of them as possible but also use his Chakra Fields to make sure that neither of his teammates are sensei got overwhelmed.

All in all they were a solid team how after endless drills were able to work together in almost any situation, and improvise when shoved into a challenge they haven't faced yet. They each grew as individuals and they would trust each other with their lives. But all throughout this they had yet to do a single mission.

After describing what D Ranked missions are they all agreed they'd rather train all day then waste they're time doing them seeing as they already had teamwork down. Apparently Team 10 had adopted a similar policy and had been growing well under Asuma.

But today they were going to break away from their schedule and take on their first C Rank mission. All four of them felt that they were ready for it and what better way to test their abilities then to go out into the real word and test them in real situations. Although C Rank missions aren't necessarily dangerous they still needed to get a few missions under their belt.

Upon reaching Mission Admin. Naruto, not bothering with the etiquette, thrust open the doors with a grin plastered on his face and a shout of. "Yo Gramps you better have saved me a good mission for today!"

Sarutobi just smiled at his surrogate grandson's antics and replied. "Well let me see…nope! It would appear that Team 8 took all the C Rank missions already."

"WHAT!" Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata said at the same time looking shell shocked…until they noticed Sarutobi, Iruka, and Yugao cracking up at their faces.

"Ouch man not cool!" Kiba said with a mock hurt expression.

"Well me and Iruka here have to amuse ourselves somehow. Right Iruka?" Sarutobi replied still grinning.

"Too true Lord Hokage." Iruka replied with a tragic look. Over the pass few weeks Iruka had warmed up to Sarutobi as more of a friendly colleague. Hard not to when hanging around Naruto and Yugao.

"Ok now all the joking aside. Team 7 reporting for it's first C Rank mission." Yugao said still smiling.

"Hm. Yes I believe I have several here. Oh wait what do you know this one must have been misplaced this morning shame on you Iruka!" Sarutobi said pulling a scroll out from under his desk giving his helper a false stern look causing another round of laughter.

"Alright lets have a look see!" Kiba said taking the scroll, breaking the seal, and looking at its contents. "Cool its an escort mission the Wave! Score!" He exclaimed exchanging a high five with Naruto at the end.

"Yes I thought you would like that mission for just that purpose. Now if you'll look here you'll see the more…definitive mission parameters in this case you are escorting a bridge builder and you are to stay in Wave until the bridge is completed." Iruka explained pointing out the fine print.

"Nice." Hinata said smiling. Giddy about their first mission.

"Alright now you have the mission now you need the client. Send him in." Sarutobi said talking into his intercom.

"Right away Lord Hokage!" The receptionist answered. The very same receptionist from nearly a decade ago. Sarutobi's insisted she kept her position with increased pay stating that it was hard to find good help, but we all know the truth behind that right?

"When do we leave?" Yugao asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Kiba answered reading from the scroll.

"Why the wait?" Hinata asked.

"It's so that we can pack all of the essentials and to give us time to collect any special equipment we might need. All missions outside Fire Country have these 'idle periods' as we call them as a safety precaution." Yugao answered smiling at the questions. It showed that her students were still eager to learn.

At this point the door opened and an old man walked in with a sake bottle in on hand, and judging by his posture and the way he walked he had drank quite a bit of it. "Your kidding right? I give you good money and you give me runts as protection? And by the looks of it ones even blind!"

This earned a tick mark from Kiba who opened his mouth to defend his friend. "I assure you they are capable of protecting you from harm your money is not wasted." Sarutobi said hoping to stop the young Inuzuka from mauling the poor fellow.

"Alright I'll take your word for it. The names Tazuna the best bridge builder in the world!" Tazuna introduced himself with a flourish spilling some of his sake.

"Pleased to meet you Tazuna. I am Yugao Uzuki the squad sensei and this is: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki." Yugao answered introducing herself and her squad. "You may leave now to go gather your things. Be at the front gate at 8 o'clock sharp! And Tazuna may a please request that you sober up before then? It'll be a lot easier to protect you when you can walk straight!" Yugao finished. She obviously didn't like that jab he took at Naruto either.

Tazuna just nodded before stumbling out. The other's soon followed, Yugao gave Iruka a parting gift, before they each headed to the respective abode's to prepare for their first trip out of Konoha.

"**You nervous about your first mission?" **Kyuubi asked as Naruto made his way home.

"_Not really. Its just a C Ranked mission nothing we can't handle its just…" _Naruto trailed off.

"**You've got a bad feeling about the mission." **Kyuubi could almost always decipher what was going on in his mind now-a-days.

"_I don't know Kyu. It's just when Tazuna was talking to us I just got the feeling that he wasn't telling us the whole story." _Naruto confessed.

"**What else could their be then?" **Kyuubi asked trying to help him figure out the drunken bridge builder.

"_The way he boasted about him being the best bridge builder in the world. If its true then what's he doing in Wave? I can understand him living in Wave but building a commercial bridge IN Wave? They've always prided themselves in their shipping industries, and this is the first time I've heard of them wanting to build a bridge to the main land."_

"**Your right that does sound odd? From what I've heard Gato Shipping Inc. is still going very strong so why would they need another shipping revenue?"**

"_I don't know but we'll just have to keep our guards up." _Naruto finished landing on his and Yugao's front porch.

Later on in the day Iruka stopped by for supper, something that had became routine, and they began to talk about the mission.

"Do you have your extra kunai and shuriken packed?" Yugao teased Naruto.

"YES YUGAO!" She had been at it for a while.

"So how do you feel about your first mission?" Iruka asked smiling.

"I don't know…" Naruto trailed off again wondering weather he should tell them.

"What do you mean?" Yugao asked now worried because of the expression he wore.

"Its just that something seems off with this Tazuna character." Naruto then told them about his suspicions about this bridge he's building.

"Yeah I caught on to that my self. But Konoha's already accepted the mission." Yugao said also thinking over the mission.

"The only thing you can do in those situations is to keep your eye's open and your guard up." Iruka gave his advice. Naruto nodded before turning back to his dinner.

Naruto had yet to tell Kiba, Hinata, or even Iruka about his 'doujutsu' or Kyuubi for Kiba's and Hinata's case. Yugao didn't mention anything to Iruka because she respected her adoptive brothers privacy.

"Well its late so you better get to bed. We got a big day tomorrow!" Yugao announced excitedly standing up and collecting the dishes with Iruka's held. Naruto just nodded before heading to his room. Maybe he and Kyuubi would think of something while they cuddled.

**-end-**

**I know it's not too long but with school and my new job I can't find a lot of time to type so I'm hoping by shortening the chapters to about this length I will be able to push them out quicker. My next day off is Wednesday so I'm hoping I'll be able to get the next chapter for Ninja Hearts out and then Chapter 5 out for this story Saturday! I once again apologize for the wait and please read and review! Don't forget to throw some of your ideas my way weather its in a review (I read them all.) or in a pm! And I got this chappie out on time! It's about 6 p.m. here so hurray I kept my promise.**

**Yours on his path to Redemption**

**Cerino the Ultimate Ninja **


End file.
